familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Miller II (aft1778-aft1830)
John Miller II (aft1778-aft1830) was a pioneer of Harrison County, Ohio. Birth John was the son of John Miller and Sarah Delaney. He is believed to have been born in Pennsylvania, based on the information provided by his suspected children Harrison Miller and Sarah Miller in the 1880 census. At a minimum, he resided in Pennsylvania prior to reaching the age of 13, as his sister mary was born there in 1791. Spouse John may have married Christina Kail (?-?) prior to 1818. However, this proposition is merely speculative at this point in time. Another possibility is that John's wife was the Catharine Miller born around 1784 in Virginia who first appears next to the Crouch household in the 1840 census. Catharine was previously believed to be John's sister, but she may be a sister-in-law. 1820 Census John was listed as a head of household in the 1820 census of Green Township, Harrison County, Ohio. A reconstruction of the household is as follows: *John Miller II, head, 40-45, PA (birthplace based on information reported by suspected son Harrison Miller in 1880 census) *?, wife, 26-45, VA (birthplace based on information reported by suspected son Harrison Miller in 1880 census) *?, male, 10-16 *?, male, 10-16 *?, male, 10-16 *?, female, 5-10, OH *?, male, 5-10 *Harrison Miller, son, 1, OH (identity suspected but not proven) *Sarah Miller, daughter, 0, OH (identity suspected but not proven) 1830 Census John was listed as a head of household in the 1830 census of Green Township, Harrison County, Ohio. A reconstruction of the household is as follows: *John Miller II, head, 50-55, PA (birthplace based on information reported by suspected son Harrison Miller in 1880 census) *?, wife, 36-55, VA (birthplace based on information reported by suspected son Harrison Miller in 1880 census) *?, male, 20-26 *?, male, 20-26 *?, male, 20-26 *?, female, 15-20, OH *?, male, 15-20 *Harrison Miller, son, 11, OH (identity suspected but not proven) *?, male, 5-10, OH *?, male-0-5, OH *?, female, 0-5, OH While Sarah Miller did not live in this household in 1830, there was a girl Sarah's age in the household of John's mother, Sarah Delaney. Sarah Delaney would have been too old to have a daughter Sarah's age, so Sarah Miller may have been living with her then-widowed grandmother in 1830. Death John does not appear in the 1840 census of Harrison County, Ohio. Nor has he been located elsewhere. According to a biography of Samuel Hoobler Miller, a son of Harrison Miller, Samuel's paternal grandfather (suspected to be this John Miller) died in 1835 or 1836. No grave has yet been found, unless the grave of John Miller in the Miller Cemetery in in Section 31-11-4 of Rumley Township, heretofore assumed to be the grave of a different John Miller, belongs to this John. The grave has a death date of February 7, 1936, while the will of the other John Miller who was thought to have been buried there was dated January 18,1837, and probated March 27,1837 indicating either a mistake on the tombstone or two different John Millers who died within a year of each other. It should be noted, however, that this cemetery is very small, and the other graves appear to be members of John Miller's family, although not his immediate family. Category:Miller (surname) Miller, John Miller, John Category:Non-SMW people articles